One shots
by XxKalypsoxX
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for as many pairings as possible. This is also only for requested one-shots. Feel free to request any :) The rating is M just in case :)
1. RogueYukino I (Lovers)

**Hi this is Kali-chan again, just so you know, this is where I'm going to be posting the one-shots people ask for okay, any kind is okay, including Yaoi and Yuri. The first one is a Rogue x Yukino (RoKino) dedicated to I-love-scorpion. Each one is over 1000 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 1 《Fireworks》<strong>

**Rogue's POV**

I stared on in horror as I watched Kagura slice down Ophiuchus, Yukino's most powerful spirit. As the black fog disappeared, Kagura advanced on Yukino, I clenched the railings tightly, wondering how could Yukino be as foolish as to bet her life. Kagura knocked Yukino over, who stared on in shock.

I heard the judge counting down before declaring Kagura's victory. I felt Sting lazily putting his hand on my shoulder, an amused smile upon his face. I angrily knocked his hand off, while throwing a punch which hit him straight on, sending him flying into one of the walls.

I saw the tears Yukino hid and wanted more than anything to jump down and pull her out of there, but I couldn't. I overrated myself, I wasn't strong enough to run away with Yukino. I saw Kagura staring at Yukino, before saying that she wouldn't take her life. I couldn't watch the unfolding disaster anymore, I stared at my hands in shame before spinning on my heels and leaving the viewing area.

I walked on for what seemed like ages, taking countless turns before I was out of the arena. I broke into a run and headed for the outlying forest. I don't know how much time passed before I finally arrived. I slumped against a tree, running a hand through my hair as tears freely flowed down my ashen face.

Yukino... The girl I had grown to love, was going to leave. I thought I had learnt it was better not to love, to not feel, I was right all along, more so after fate had taken Skiadrum. I wished that, I could have at least one day of happiness with her before forgetting. My eyes flickered up to the sky and saw the early stars twinkling merrily. Yukino would have loved them.

"You're being an idiot Rogue, it's not like she is dead! Stop speaking in past tense! She is every bit alive as you! There is still hope." I muttered to myself. I saw a shooting star miraculously shoot across the sky and fell asleep.

_"Rogue come and catch me!" I heard Yukino's playful call. She wore a spring dress, the hem of it had been decorated with colourful dandelions. It fluttered like a flag in the hair had grown longer at least shoulder length, replacing her signature rose flower was an everlasting sunflower. Her face was relaxed but more happy than I have ever seen her. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with laughter, a cheesy smile gracing her face, her cheeks flushed pink from excitement. "Well slow poke, you coming?"_

_My face couldn't help but break into a large grin as I chased after her, when I was close enough I pounced on her. This action surprised her, using this to my advantage, I tickled her and watched her laugh and struggle. I eventually flopped down next to her caressing her cheek, leaning in-_

"Rogue wake up!" Sting's annoying voice came from beside me. "We need to meet up with master, or did you forget already, Emo boy?"

I stood up by myself and ignored him. Brushing past him, I picked up Frosch and headed to the guild. Sting dumbly lumbered behind me like an idiot. The streets had been illuminated by multi-coloured lights that hung around in the air, probably attached by some silver strings. Everybody seemed to be celebrating, it was kind of annoying, especially when you were trying to sleep. Weaving my way through the wide, cobblestone streets I ended up in front of the Saber Tooth inn.

Sting arrived a few seconds later, panting just slightly. He brought back his foot and kicked the doors as hard as he could. Naturally, they came flying off the hinges. We orderly lined up, I awaited master's sentence to Sting and Yukino in dread.

The master sat there, eating grapes. He suddenly spoke in his booing voice, I nearly flinched. "So pitiful... I can't even bother with tears. YOU TRASH!" he took a breath and continued his speech. "Think carefully about why we're at the top of the magic guilds. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them simply trample over them. What we're looking at is something greater. TO MAKE SKIES ROAR, TO MAKE THE EARTH BOIL, TO MAKE THE SEAS SILENT! THAT IS SABER TOOTH! Sting!"

I tried to breathe steadily, but I couldn't, I was petrified. Luckily I had it in me to sneak Frosch away. I watched my companion step forward, head bowed in respect.

"Yes?" he asked, bravely.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance, don't make such a pathetic scene a second time." the master spoke, threat hidden evidently in his voice.

"Thank you, I'll definitely meet your expectations." Sting spoke gratefully.

"Yukino." master spoke quietly, this was very dangerous.

"Yes." was Yukino's whisper of a reply.

"There are no excuses left for you. You know this right," master spoke to her in a low voice.

"Yes... I lost to someone from another guild... I've stained the name of Saber Tooth." her voice was steady to other ears, but I could hear that she was on the verge on tears.

"THAT'S NOT IT! YOU WAGERED YOUR 'LIFE' AND LOST, NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE PITIED BY THE ENEMY! WE'RE SABER TOOTH!" he flung grapes at Yukino's head, and she made no move to dodge.

"Yes... I will gladly accept any punishment." she murmured softly.

"Strip off your close." the master said vindictively.

She first took off her cloak, I couldn't stand this anymore. "Don't Yukino. I quit Saber Tooth."

I stared at the shocked faces around me, staring at me in awe, pity fear. I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around Yukino, pulling her into a warm hug. Luckily, she hadn't fully stripped and was only missing her cloak.

"Tch, TRASH. Leave my sight and never let me see you again! If a member of Saber Tooth sees you they have full right to do whatever they want to you." he yelled at me.

"Yukino, remove your guild mark and leave with me, if you don't have the mark of Saber Tooth, you don't have to face his punishment." I cupped her cheek in my hands, staring into her eyes.

She took my other hand and somehow managed to smile. "Let's go. Thank you."

We ran out of the inn, hand in hand, for the first time in ages, I managed to smile. I removed my guild mark as did she. "Come on Yukino, I know a place you would like." We walked in a nice silence as I brought her to the forest where I had cried under the stars.

As we arrived I lightly tapped her chin in a signal to look up. "It's beautiful." she gasped. She looked at me with a sweet smile upon her face.

I instinctively leaned forwards and kissed her full on the lips as fireworks shot up into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah, here it is. :). I just want you to know that this is a secondary story. It's chapters depend on requests, and I will also ask people personally for requests. These are the type of one-shots I will do:<strong>

**1. Friendship**

**2. Sibling**

**3. Lovers**

**4. Break up (so... No longer romantic...)**

**Bye~ Kali-chan.**


	2. GrayLucy I (Siblings)

**Hi, hope you enjoy this GraLu sibling one shot! The next one is a BixLu one-shot!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 2 《Saviour》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm sorry Lucy... It won't work out." my boyfriend said. "You're some mage and, I just don't want that in my life, I just want to be normal."

I felt my heart shatter in to a million pieces, what happened between us? All the smiles and kisses, everything we shared together, all the things we had in common, just gone because of what I am? Who I always was?

"I thought I loved you... I thought you loved me..." I told him, holding back my tears, taking a a step forward.

"Don't you know? I can't love you, I don't want to love you but I do... And I regret it." Ferz said sadly, while cupping my cheek, "so goodbye." He turned on his heel and went away, not bothering to look back.

"Ferz... Come back, come back... Come back to me." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

I fell to my knees and sobbed, I felt all my walls break down as I was left alone, again. My body was racked with sobs, I rocked myself forwards and backwards. I wasn't aware of the footsteps that came towards me.

I felt myself being kicked in the stomach. I cried out in pain and surprise. My hand reached for my keys, only to find that he had gotten there first. I felt another hand punch my stomach, forcing blood out of my mouth. He then slashed off a part of my tongue and ear with a knife. My assaulter threw me against a wall, I felt my whole body crumple. He picked me up and bashed my head against the wall, over and over again. I finally managed to get a glimpse of his face, it seemed sort of familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Someone... Help." I prayed, as I was battered.

"Oi! Get your hands off my sister!" yelled a voice, I couldn't hear it clearly. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

My attacker fell to the floor with a thud I ran to my saviour as fast as I could, even with my injuries. I tripped over something and fell forwards, only to be caught by a pair of strong, muscular arms. I wanted to say something but my tongue felt like lead.

"Lucy? Hey, Lucy?" Gray asked I felt him shaking me but I couldn't respond. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried piggy-back style. "Come on Lucy... Keep it together."

I wanted to say that I was okay, that he didn't need to worry but I didn't have the strength to, not after everything today. I felt blood seeping from my wounds, maybe I would die... A black veil descended over my mind and I was knocked out.

"Poor Lu-chan." I heard Levy mutter, wait Levy, everything fell into place, she was the missing puzzle piece. Why would she be sad? Then man who attacked me... The one who maimed me and ruined my looks. Levy, jealous of me winning the author competition had sent someone after me... No wonder why the man seemed familiar, I had seen him with Levy before, talking in hushed voices.

Levy suddenly reached out and grasped my hand, I wanted desperately to pull it away and scream for help. She leaned down towards me and kissed my head. Then whispered in my ear, "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone that I sent the man after you, than you're dead, and Natsu... Will be mine."

"Oi! Levy? Are you threatening Luce?" Natsu yelled, "Lucy only won a competition for authors and now you're this jealous? I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU SAID! HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE...THIS?"

I flinched at the noise not wanting to witness the unfolding drama. "Natsu... Stay calm for at least one more minute and take it outside, Lucy is scared." Gray said softly. "I know how you feel Natsu, but Lucy wasn't hurt as physically as she was mentally so she needs time to think, let master deal with this."

"N-n-no... Please, I'll do anything! I-I d-don't want t-to be excom-m-municated!" Levy stammered out. "GAJEEL! ONEGAI, p-please..."

"I had to answer Lucy's prayers as she brutally beat up. I managed to save her, she would have died anyways if you had took it any further. Her tongue had been partially cut off! There are veins in your tongue, if you cut them you die!" Gray raised his voice. "Lucy was hurt when you broke off your friendship, out of pure jealousy. Then you took it to the next level, spreading false rumours about her, then when she didn't break completely, you send someone to attack her and beat the life out of her."

"Gray..." I murmured softly. "Nii-chan..."

"Lucy... How are you?" Gray asked me worriedly.

"Thank you... I... Thank you..." I managed to say with my swollen and maimed tongue.

"Why were you there in the first place Lucy?" Gray asked me concerned.

"Ferz asked me... Meet him there... Break up... Maybe Levy's orders... Don't know..." I breathed out.

"That cowardly-" Gray cut off his speech when he looked at me. "You deserve better, Lucy, I know a certain fire dragon slayer in this guild kind of has a thing for you, give him a chance maybe? After all, he's been there with you the whole the time, hasn't he?"

I blushed, Natsu had a thing for me? I thought he liked someone else, I was elated. My lips quirked upwards in a soft smile.

"Yeah... Maybe... I love... You... Gray-nii... Thank you... For looking after me... Big brother." I said to him, with heartfelt emotion.

"And I you, little sister." He planted a kiss on my forehead, just like I imagined a big brother would. "Here are your keys. Now get some sleep before mommy Mira comes and scolds you for not resting."

I smiled softly, hugging the keys to my chest, I was lucky to have such a wonderful big brother. I drifted off to sleep with these happy thoughts in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Prettyflower34. :) hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**XxKalypsoxX**


	3. BixlowLucy I (Lovers)

**Hi, this one is a BixLu one-shot, here is the list of the ones after this:**

**1. MystLu,**

**2. Laki and Kinana,**

**3. Asuka and Pantherlily,**

**4. Lufus,**

**5. FreeCy,**

**6. CoLu,**

**7. Frosch and Lucy,**

**8. Rogue and Lucy.**

**This one is dedicated to Azrureal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 3 《Drama》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Today was Halloween and Mira had asked (threatened) everyone to find a partner to participate in the events. Just my luck that I had ended up alone. I had considered asking Natsu but he had forcibly gone on a mission with Erza and was going to be back just in time to participate, while Gray had already been claimed his number one guild mate and fan, Juvia.

I sighed as stirred my drink with my straw. Who was here to go with me? I mean, I wasn't really comfortable with a lot of the male members. I never really had the chance to socialize with them, Natsu was usually always dragging me on missions and then I needed to run errands for Mira to gain extra money. I walked up and walked over to Cana, who wax currently drowning herself in alcohol.

"Boys... So stupid right?" Cana asked me.

"I haven't had a chance to socialize with them, I'm always too busy, I haven't already picked out by costume though, have you?" I asked Cana.

"LEVY, get your skinny little butt over here! Yeah, I'm going as a gypsy, don't judge me." Cana said, taking a swig from her big barrel of booze.

"What do you want?" Levy asked Cana, pulling at her own Fairy costume.

"Should Lucy be a sexy cop or a barbie?" Cana asked smirking. "Or a goth popstar... Or a dead super model?"

"I think Lucy should go as a sexy cop..." Levy said taking a look at me and then at her chest then exclaiming, 'IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Le-chan!" I called after her but she ignored me. I groaned then looked at Cana, "Where am I going to get a sexy cop costume?"

"I could help you get that cosplay Queen." Bixlow said from behind me.

"What do I need to give you in return?" I asked him sarcastically, I haven't fully moved on from the Fantasia 'incident.'

"Nothing..." Bixlow said. "Why?"

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I asked.

"Trust me, we're guild mates aren't we, we're nakama right?" Bixlow said, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Fine but you have... Six hours with me." I said hesitantly.

"Then time to get going." Bixlow held out his arm to me. "Shall we?"

"Might as well." I linked my elbow through his and we left the guild like that. "Never knew you were such a gentleman."

"It's a talent." Bixlow smirked with his tongue hanging out.

"Is it really? Or a flirting disguise?" I asked him teasingly.

"Think what you want milady, as long as I get to kiss your hand." Bixlow laughed.

"Lick or kiss?" I mocked him playfully.

"Aren't they the same in animal terms?" Bixlow asked.

"In a way..." I replied.

"Here's my favourite shopping place." Bixlow said as he took a step toward a blank, brick wall. "Baryon formation!"

"Formation! Formation!" Bixlow's little dolls crowed. They circled and blasted a hole in the wall, I peered inside and saw a humongous shopping centre, I stood on my tiptoes and saw a doorway. I looked at Bixlow and face-palmed.

"WHO MISSED ME?" yelled Bixlow noisily.

"I DID!" every person in the shopping centre yelled in reply, everyone apart from me.

"Wow... How did you get then all to do that?" I asked him.

"I saved their shop once and helped expand it, I get everything here free, plus extra service for investing in to it. It's really cool and helps a lot. Everyone here is incredibly nice, they helped me see the light when Laxus left Fairy Tail... Despite the fact that... They were only humans, they were always there for me and I let them in." Bixlow narrated.

"Oh... Wow..." I was at a loss of words.

"Hey Lucy, the reason I took you here was because... I like you more than a friend, I think you're talented, sexy, kick-ass, and hell who knows?" Bixlow laughed a little. "Can you please give me a chance, tonight at the Halloween dance tell me your answer please. Here's the sexy-cop costume."

I took it in my hands watching Bixlow walk off. I went home by myself and pondered. Yes or no, to give a chance or not to give... To love or not to love that is the question. I sighed, as I walked home alone, I sure felt a hell lot lonelier now...

I opened my apartment door looking around to fine no-one was there. Thank kami-sama. I took a bath, using up time. Bixlow... He was kind and warm, he made me feel special when I talked to him... What should I do? Reject him? That wouldn't be fair, plus it would make things awkward. Part of me said he didn't deserve a chance, the other part said that he was an amazingly kind man.

An intrusion broke me free from my musings, a drunken Cana sauntered in to the bathroom, swaying. "Lucy... Go with Bixlow... It's in your cards..."

"Cana... Are you okay?" I asked the guild's resident card mage.

"Yeah, just go with him. I made a bet." Cana half-begged.

"With who?" I sighed, instead of getting angry or self-conscious.

"With Fuh-ree-duh..." Cana said, giggling.

"What does the winner get?" I asked.

"Well if I win... Freed has to get Laxus to treat me to dinner... If I lose, I have to not drink for an entire week!" Cana exclaimed. "Please Lucy..."

"Fine, fine." I said. That did it, I had to prove to the guild that I was like them. I would give Bixlow a chance. I got everything ready with Cana, we did each other's hair and taught each other pick up lines... At seven o'clock we were set.

We linked hands and headed to the guild. We reached the doors. I took a deep breath and looked over at Cana. "We blast the doors open on the count of three?"

"Hell yeah!" Cana exclaimed.

"One." I said.

Two." Cana said.

"Three!" we yelled together and kicked the doors open, knocking them off the hinges. All the attention was directed on us. This was the moment. We were by far the most stunning girls there, not to brag, but honestly. They looked at us anticipating the moment we chose our dates. I glanced down at my nails, seemingly uninterested.

"Lu-chan, take a look and see if my 'date' has arrived." Cana murmured, an alluring trick on the poor souls who looked giddy and excited to be with the lady. I glanced up over at Laxus, sure as hell, there he was dressed as Tarzan.

"Yeah he is... Is my date here yet?" I asked Cana. Some pervert had a nosebleed, I wrinkled my nose.

"Sure as hell, dressed neatly too." Cana added.

All the men glanced among themselves, trying to figure out if they were the so-called dates. I sighed shanking my head. "Ready to reveal Ca-chan?"

"Sure, Lu-chan." Cana said. We were such drama queens.

"Bixbix, come over here, let's dance!" I said cutely while waving at him. Everyone's eyes widened tenfold. "And you Ca-chan?"

"Laxus-kun, come over here!" Cana sang playfully.

The men rushed over to us, and led us to dance. My arms were loosely hung around his neck, his were on my waist. I looked at him through my lashes seductively.

"Why did you give me a chance?" Bixlow finally asked.

"Just because~" I said, not giving a straight answer.

"Because what?" Bixlow asked.

"I thought it would be nice and..." I trailed off. This was my chance to kiss him, it would be my first kiss since I joined Fairy Tail... I actually could no longer think if anyone better to have it with. "And because." I pressed my lips against his, catching him by surprise. I nibbled on his lower lip asking for entrance, it was granted, we fought for dominance and he won. We continued like this for a few seconds until I pulled away for air, panting. "Because I think I might have started loving you."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I DID NOT COPY Leoslady4ever, Deathsembrace14 or Nicole4211's idea, look at the publish date okay? So please no accusations!<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**XxKalypsoxX**


	4. MystoganLucy I (Lovers)

**This one was kind of hard to write, it's also kind of random. Set in the time right before Lucy goes to Edolas. It's a Mystogan and Lucy one. Dedicated to Azrureal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 4 《Maybe, maybe not》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

There was no one there. I looked around the baron landscape, how come? I glared at the big hole in the sky. Has it taken away everything I treasured? I grit my teeth, I had to find them, or at least be with them.

"Lucy? Thankfully you're alright." someone said. I spun around and saw Mystogan, unharmed, relief flooded me.

"Yeah... Same with you. How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"You're popular in Fairy Tail." he replied. I nodded my head numbly. _I probably would never see Natsu again._

"What is that thing in the sky?" I asked him. _I would never feel my hand in his again._

"An anima." Mystogan replied. _I would never hear his laugh again._

"Why couldn't you stop it?" I asked him, almost menacingly. _I would never reprimand him again._

"It came too soon." Mystogan seemed guilty. _I would never caress his face again._

"Then why did you bother to see me?" I asked. _I would never be teased by him again._

"Because you're important to me." Mystogan replied. _I would never be saved my him again._

"In what way?" I asked. _I_ _would_ _never_ _kiss_ _him_ _again_.

"I fell in love since I saw you, Lucy..." Mystogan replied. _I would never sleep beside him again._

"I love Natsu." I told him._ I would never tell him that again._

"I know." he spoke. Those two words washed over me like a bucket of ice-cold water. He knew... And now...

"I love Natsu." I repeated, hoping he hadn't understood properly.

"I know, Lucy." Mystogan said, wrapping me in his embrace. I cried in his arms, feeling lost. Not found. Not like with Natsu.

"Where is he?" I sobbed. _I would never kick him again._

"In Edolas." Mystogan replied. _I would never run my fingers through his hair again._

"How do we go there?" I asked. _I could never slap him again._

"Eat this." Mystogan handed me something, wait... I could see him again?

"How do I know it's not a trick?" I challenged him.

"Why would I hurt you?" Mystogan asked me, slightly hurt.

"Because you love me." I replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You want me." I said.

"Love is not the same thing as want." he replied.

"Is that so?" I asked him, musing over the thoughts that filled my head.

"Then do you love me or want me?" I asked him.

"I love you." he told me.

"Hard to believe right now." I told him, sighing miserably.

"I know." he said.

"What don't you know?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I don't know." Mystogan laughed at my expression.

"This is getting boring." I told him, hesitantly taking the ball from his hand.

"I kn- I thought so." Mystogan replied.

"Are you eating this?" I asked him.

"Yes, after a while, once I've found everyone on this side." Mystogan replied.

"Are you going to tell all of them you love them?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like you would find out." Mystogan grinned cheekily,

"So you don't love me?" I asked.

"I do." Mystogan replied.

"How can I be sure?" I asked, letting the thought penetrate my mind, it's not like Natsu would be there to know...

"You can't." Mystogan said.

"So should I believe you?" I asked him, hesitant.

"That's your decision." Mystogan replied, nearly failing to conceal his laughter.

"Is it really? Or is it yours?" I asked him.

"Both of ours now when you say it like that." Mystogan replied.

"I guess so..." I replied.

"Do you still love Natsu?" Mystogan asked me.

"Yes." I replied, defiant.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No." I replied. I was seriously confused now.

"That's better." Mystogan replied.

"In what way?" I quizzed.

"What way do you think? I want you to love me." Mystogan replied. Natsu wasn't here anymore.

"Rather amusing." I laughed.

"You know we're alone right?" Mystogan asked. "We can do... Whatever."

"I know." I smirked.

"You do?" Mystogan asked in mock shock.

"Yeah." I said, in a barely audible whisper.

"Do you know... That no one else will know what goes on between us?" he asked.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah..." he whispered, edging closer.

"So... Amusing." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I guess so." he said, placing his hands on my waist.

"Where's the music?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Mystogan asked. We moved in a circle, our bodies close to being pressed against each other.

"I still don't love you." I told him.

"I find that hard to believe." he replied.

"Believe what you want." I told him.

"Oh... I will." Mystogan replied.

"I know you will." I told him.

"You know a lot now." Mystogan commented.

"I know I can do... Whatever I want." I told him.

"Yes... You can." Mystogan said in agreement.

"And no one will know." I said.

"Exactly." Mystogan replied. I felt hypnotized.

"Did you cast a spell on me?" I asked, breathless.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." he replied.

"What the..." I said. "No one will know."

"No one will know..." Mystogan agreed.

That did it. I pulled myself up slightly using my arms and pressed my lips against his. At first he was surprised but then he reacted quickly and kissed me back, passionately. I bit his lip and he opened his mouth. Out tongues fought for dominance, I won but he didn't fight back... I pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting us.

"Maybe I do love you." I said, teasingly.

"Maybe you do... But no one will know." Mystogan replied.

"No one apart from you... And me." I told him softly.

"I like the sound of that, you... And me." Mystogan whispered in my ear, seductive, alluring.

"Me too." I said.

"All good things must come to an end." Mystogan told me, almost sympathetic. He cupped my cheek.

"But love will always prevail." I told him, mocking the saying.

"Not always." Mystogan said.

"Bye... Can't wait till next time." I said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Going to Edolas?" asked Mystogan as he cupped my face.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>Best wishes,<strong>

**XxKalypsoxX**


	5. KinanaLaki I (Friendship)

**This one was kind of hard to write, it's also kind of random. Set in the time of the seven year time skip****. It's a Kinana and Laki friendship one. Dedicated to OkayDokey33.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5 《How are you feeling?》<strong>

**Kinana's POV**

I furiously scrubbed the bar counter, blinking back my tears. My hands were worn from doing this every day, my nails had been trimmed as well. Everyday... Every single day in Fairy Tail was the same repeated pattern of hopelessness... Then taken over by an almost surreal feeling similar to deja vú, but a worn down version, far worn... It was a cycle. Every day, every night... A meaningless cycle... Committing suicide was something that had been considered by each member of our once merry guild, some people had to be prevented.

The doors opened once more, in came one of the few people who kept every one alive, who kept us from giving be. Her name: Laki.

"Everybody! Another completed mission, we can pay the rent!" Laki announced, relief flooded through me. She came over and sat next on a bar stool. I could clearly see the sadness in her eyes, she was missing a certain someone. My best guess would be Guildarts.

"Would you like something, Laki-san?" I asked her in the strongest voice I could muster.

"No thank you, Kinana-san." Laki replied, flashing me a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I'm..." my voice trailed off, I didn't know how to respond. How was I? I felt myself getting worked up over the small question, how did she think I had been feeling? I cared about the missing guild members just like every one else, was she suggesting other wise?

"Kinana-san? Are you-" I cut her off.

"Am I okay? Do you think I don't care about the missing guild members? How... How could you?" I asked her.

"Kinana-san... I didn't mean anything by that, I was just seeing..." Laki tried to diffuse my temper.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "Then why bother?" I yelled the last sentence.

"Kinana! Calm down!" Wakaba said.

"NO!" I screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT-"

A stinging sensation awakened in my cheek. Laki had slapped me across my face. "Kinana-san..." Laki whispered as she climbed over the counter to stand next to me. I cupped my cheek, feeling the burn.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered, and sank to the floor.

"Look away! Nothing to see here!" Laki said threatening. "It's okay, Kinana-san... We all feel the same. Each and every one of us."

"You... Do?" I hesitantly asked, Laki crouched down beside me.

"Yeah, we all do." Laki said as she stroked my hair. We had all changed so much now. Laki had long hair, my face wasn't as chubby, both of our bodies had developed and matured... Droy had fattened himself up, Reedus had thinned himself, Bisca and Alzack got married, had a child...

"I'm sorry for asking..." I murmured.

"Don't be, we all need reassurance, we all need a way to let it out." Laki told me taking my hands in her. "Just stretch your hand out and we'll all be there for you... Remember that's what Mir-... Someone said once." Laki said, refraining herself from saying the name of... M-Mira.

"I work where she once did... I have taken her job... I have taken her style... I have taken her smile and ruined it... I can't be her." I told Laki miserably. "It feels harder and harder to smile."

"She was your idol- no! She is your idol. Have hope, have faith, look to the sky and remember her smile." Laki told me, her unique smile blooming on her face.

"I... I know." I told her, trying to form a smile.

"Why do you seem so... Broken?" Laki asked me, sitting on the floor.

"I've... I've... I've lost EVERYONE I've ever cared about." I exclaimed, shaking off her hands, tears falling from my eyes.

"Do you care about me?" Laki asked.

"I barely know you." I told her. "I know Wendy, she healed me. I know Mira, she accompanied me. I know Erza, she leant me her room whenever she was on missions. I know Guildarts, he often visited the bar. I know Lucy, she comes to chat from time to time. I know Natsu, he often comes around to apologize for destroying things. I know Gray, I often pick up his clothes for him. I don't know you, I've only observed you!"

"Oh..." Laki said. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Orangey brown." I said without hesitation, the colour of a person's hair flashed in to mind. "And you?"

"Brownie orange." Laki laughed, that was Guildarts' hair colour... "Why?"

"It reminds me... Of... Someone." I choked out, this was personal.

"What's your favourite activity?" Laki asked.

"I like... Playing outside." I told her.

"I like practicing weaponry. I have never seen you play outside before." Laki said.

"I haven't for... A long time." I said. "I used to always do that with- a friend."

"Who?" Laki asked.

"I can't remember, all I know is that..." I hesitated. "... They were my best friend, they promised they would come and retrieve me, riding on a shooting star if they had to, and we would always be together. He had orangey brown hair. We would always play outside... But that's all."

"Oh... I hope you meet him again someday." Laki told me earnestly.

"I hope I do too..." I said. "Do you have a special someone?"

"Guildarts... I don't care about age. I trust him and he made me feel happy... He always believed in everyone. Including me and... Laxus." Laki choked out the 'forbidden' name. No one ever talked about Laxus. Laxus, not only was excommunicated but also disappeared around the same time the Tenrou incident. Double ouch. No one knew what happened to him. No one ever saw him. No one knew him. Anymore.

"Yeah... Those days... Were so... Beautiful..." I said as tears streamed down my face. Laki wiped them away.

"I wish that one day, we'll be number one again." Laki laughed. "I hope we will be able to get along with all the guilds, not be looked down upon... I hope that we will be able to laugh along side Saber Tooth, we can all be equals, be strong." Laki said, a rueful smile upon her face. "Or just be with him... One last time."

"You will... I'm sure, you have to trust me, just like I know I will one day meet my child hood crush." I felt the corners of my mouth tilting up.

"Yeah, you're right." Laki beamed. "How are you feeling Kinana-san?"

"Brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>Best wishes,<strong>

**XxKalypsoxX**


	6. Panthsuka I (Friendship)

**I swear I tried to make this good but it just wouldn't turn out right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Panthsuka (Friendship)**

**Pantherlily's POV**

Today was Valentines day. I was stuck with the little child that kept tugging my tail. Where was Gajeel, wasn't he my partner. I swear I'm going to get him for this, we were meant to be on a mission and now I was stuck with a little girl to take care of for three hours!

"Panty Lily! Panty Lily!" the annoying child squealed.

"It's Pan. Ther. Lil. Y." I told her. "I'm not a type of Lily that has a relation to Panties! I have absolutely no relation to panties! What's your problem..."

"You don't wear Panties?" Asuka asked, her face turning red.

"I DO!" I roared, she was so frustrating.

"But you said-" I cut her off.

"I know what I said!" I told her, crossing my arms. "Shut up for a minute will you?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Wendy-chan!" Asuka crowed. "Panty Lily is bullying me."

Maybe if it was just Bisca and Alzack I wouldn't have done it, but then they had to drag in the Sky Dragon Slayer. Eating Candy. Disturbed. I grabbed the child and ran off, facing my punishment like a real man.

"Panty! Panty!" Asuka squealed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"I want to visit Aquarius." she said.

"What's Aquarius?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Lucy." she replied. I pulled on her arm taking her to where I believed Lucy resided. I peaked through the window to see Lucy whacking Natsu's head. I put Asuka inside, then flew away. Asuka started to wail. Guilt tugged at my heart, I went back to check on Asuka. I snuck inside to find that it was not Lucy and Natsu but an arguing married couple. They turned on Asuka viciously, the woman grabbed a broom stick and prepared to hit Asuka with it. I ran forward and blocked the hit.

"Sorry Asuka." I said guiltily, before picking her up rushing and taking her outside.

"Those people weren't very nice." Asuka pouted.

"No, they weren't." I said in agreement, patting Asuka's head.

"I'm sorry for telling on you, people don't like tattle tellers." Asuka said, her head bowed down in shame.

"It's okay, I like you." I said softly, giving her a hug, in my chibi mode.

"Really?" Asuka asked, a soft smile flitting across her face.

"Really." I replied.

"Will you be my Valentine?" she asked holding out a small lollipop. I couldn't say no to that cute little smile on her face. I sighed.

"Sure." I said, awkwardly taking the lollipop. "Anything else you want to do?"

"Nope." she smiled.


	7. NatsuMirajane I (Lovers)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**This is for Natsu Is Awesome, and based off of one of his plot lines.**

**Enjoy!**

**Natsu x Mira ****《****In Her Memory****》**

_"Don't worry Lisanna you're gonna be okay, I promise." I couldn't believe this was happening, my little sister was dying right in front of my eyes, once again, and I was completely powerless, again. Tears rolled down my face and hit the floor with a thud, every thud reminding me of how time was running out._

_"It's okay, Mira." Lisanna said with a sad little smile on her face, "but I need you to do something for me."_

_"Anything!" I clenched her hand tightly._

_"Okay then, look after Natsu for me, he's still a little dense and needs someone to help him out, so I'm trusting you to do that. Please..." she looked up at me with her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She was holding them back, for me, so I wouldn't see her pain, but I could. In every raspy breath, in every drowsy blink, in every sharp jerky movement she made. The look on her face, the look on her face... Was so heartbroken, and she had every right to be._

_"Lisanna, you're going to be okay." she shook her head. "Lisanna I promise!" she looked at me, and beamed. "LISANNA!"_

_"It doesn't hurt anymore." she stared at me. "Smile for me?"_

_"Lisanna..." I smiled at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're my little sister."_

_"I always will be." she laughed, but then stopped, as she coughed up blood. "Just in your heart." I picked up her hand and placed it against my chest._

_"That's where you'll go, Lisanna." I said, softly. "Does it really not hurt anymore."_

_"Yeah." she closed her eyes. "It's really pretty here, I can see blue skies and..."_

_"And?" I asked. She didn't move. She didn't reply. She was dead._

"So, Mira?" Natsu said. "Do you still think about her?"

"Always." I replied, smiling. "Remember how she used to want to be your bride?"

"I remember..." he said, eyes downcast.

"And do you remember how she smiled at you? Like you were the only man in the world?" I asked.

"I can't forget." he said.

"Neither can I." I looked at him, and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"I look at it every day, on everyone's face's. But I see it in your face most of all." Natsu said softly.

"She wanted to kiss you, every single time you came home to her." I said, dropping my hand from his cheek to his hand, brushing his thumb softly.

"Do it for her then." Natsu said, bringing my hand back up to his cheek.

"Alright." I pressed my lips against his, and held back the tears, just as he was. This was what we did in her memory. This was what we did for her memory. This was how we kept her memory alive.


	8. ShoMillianna I (Lovers)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

**Millianna x Shô 《****These Nights》**

I buried my face into Shô's chest, relishing the short relief. He was the warmest person I knew, and his embrace was warmer. I purred as he stroked my hair. These nights were when I needed Erza the most, because I had trusted Jellal the most, but Shô was the one that was there the most. So he was the one I turned to. These nights were when I needed to know what was real or not. When I had driven myself crazy hunting for Jellal, thinking about Jellal, just simply saying his filthy name over and over again on my tongue. Jellal! Jellal! Jellal! Je-

"Millianna, what's wrong with you, these days?" Shô asked. I clutched him tighter to my chest. He was my crutch, even after my cast had healed. "You keep on running off for a couple days at a time, and come back doing the exact same thing over and over again."

"You can't keep a collar on a cat." I replied, nuzzling his cheek.

"And then you always say that." Shô said. I had to let him go, and let go of him.

"Alright if you're going to be like that!" I tried to pull away, yet he held me tightly to his chest, unwilling to let go. "Shô?"

"Don't leave us hanging. We care about you." his blond hair wilted as he said this.

"Don't be silly." I laughed. I was never coming back. I couldn't hurt them anymore.

"I don't believe you." Shô said, clenching me even tighter against his chest. I didn't believe you when you said you didn't hate Jellal, I didn't believe you when you said you didn't want to let him control your life anymore, I didn't believe you when you forgave him. But you were telling the truth. And that hurt me.

"I don't need you to." I said, clenching my teeth, to keep the truth from pushing past all the lies.

"I know." Shô said. "But you used to."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't reply, just kept myself locked in his embrace, because these were the nights when I was fragile, and he didn't break me.

"I'm not that strong without you, Millianna. I'm weak. I'm fragile. I just pretend that I'm not, because you need someone strong to hold on to you." Shô said. Because these nights I was weak.

"Right." I pushed away from him, and saw his heart break inside his eyes. "Goodnight Shô!"

"Goodnight..." he said softly. Because this night was the last night.


End file.
